


Falling a part.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam finds Dean self harming and helps his big brother through it.Trigger Warning.





	Falling a part.

Dean was sitting on the bed in a motel room in nowhere land. John had been dead for almost 2 months. He put on a good front for his baby brother but he was falling a part. 

“Hey Dean. I'm going to grab us some dinner.” 

“Yea okay sounds good, you know what I like.” He said. 

“Are you okay?” He looked a little worried. 

“I'm fine Sammy.” Dean gave Sam a tight smile. 

“If you say so. I'm just going to the diner next door.” 

*****

He put his knife on side of him and his gun the other side. 'I don't if I can do this anymore.' The voice said. He felt the tears starting to fall. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. He took his knife and put it against his skin. He pressed it down into his arm. It hurt but it felt good to him. It numbed the pain that he was feeling.

Sam had forgotten his wallet in the room. He opened the door and saw Dean with the knife to his arm. Dean looked up his baby brother with tears in eyes and blood going down his arm. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam rushed over to his brother. 

“I'm so sorry.” Dean whispered. 

Sam took the knife and gun away from him. He pulled Dean close to him. He put pressure on the cut to stop the bleeding. “It'll be okay Dean. Let's get you cleaned up and taken care of.” He felt the tears in his eyes. 

*****

Sam helped Dean up and they walked to the bathroom. Dean sat on the tube while Sam cleaned up his cut. 

“How long have you been doing this?” 

“Since dad died.” He leaned on Sam shoulder. 

“Why?” Sam asked gently. 

“Because it's my fault he's dead. If it wasn't for me he would still be a live.” Dean sobbed out. 

“No it's not your fault. Please don't think that at all.” Sam pulled his brother onto the floor with him and held him close. Dean cried into the crook for Sam's neck. “Shh Dee, it'll be okay I promise.” 

“I don't know if I can do this anymore. Sammy, there are days when I feel like I'm drowning.” He whispered. 

“I know Dee. I felt that way when I was in college.”

“Really?” 

“Yea it sucked and it was scary but it will get better I promise.” Sam rubbed Dean's back. 

“Lay with me please Sammy. I'm so tired but I don't wanna be alone right now.” Dean said quietly. 

*****

“Okay Dee.” Sam helped his brother up off the floor and took him to bed to sleep. 

Dean stripped down to his boxer briefs and tee. Sam did the same. The youngest Winchester laid on the bed. He opened the his arms to his big brother. Dean laid down on the bed and curled into his baby brother. Sam wrapped his arms around his older brother and held him closely. 

“You promise. You'll be here when I wake up?” He cuddled close to his baby brother. 

“I promise I'll be here.” He said with a small smile. 

“Thank you Sam. I love you.” He said quietly. 

“I love you too Dee. I promise it will be okay.” Sam kissed his brother's head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are self harming please get help and remember Always Keep Fighting. <3


End file.
